In The Coldest Hours
by papparrazzi123
Summary: Sirius dies in the DOM. Remus is furious with Harry, and Harry loves him, but will Remus love him back or is Remus really picturing Harry as Sirius? SLASH, REMUS/HARRY


**You guys would know that i don't own the Harry Potter characters, they belong to JK Rowling. No profit goes into this story as well.  
Slash is in here (Remus/Harry), so i'm just warning you, if you don't like Slash, please don't review saying that you don't like it, or you prefer them to be friends, this is for those Remus/Harry couple lover.**

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, Sirius was gone, he was dead and it was all because of him. Tonks had confronted Harry and told him to calm down and not think that way; she was a lovely woman Tonks was. But he still couldn't fight the growing sadness inside of him. But he was constantly reminded of Sirius's death by none other than Remus Lupin, his old DADA teacher, the werewolf was in a relationship with Sirius, and Harry felt ten times worse as he watched his ex-teacher trudge around the house. Harry sighed and walked down the hall of Grimmauld Place, he hadn't seen Remus today and he wondered if he was in his room. He entered the living room and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Remus sitting on the couch in front of the fire, the werewolf turned his head by just a bit, as if to acknowledge the fact that Harry was there. Harry wanted to run away and hide, but thought the better, Remus was in mourning, and he had to make it up to him. He went over and sat down on the couch sitting opposite of the older man, who seemed to tense at Harry's presence. They didn't speak, not a word at all and Harry leaned his head back and looked up in the ceiling, what was he to do? "What was it that you saw?" Remus's husky voice broke the silence and Harry's head snapped down to look at Remus, who still was looking at the fire "my vision?" Harry asked and watched as the professor's piercing eyes train in him and it made him shiver "yes… You vision Harry" he sounded harsh and Harry didn't like where this was going. Harry tensed in the seat "I saw Voldermort torturing Sirius, in the Department of Mysteries… I realized that it was just a trick" Harry realized that he had said it too casually and he could see Remus's eyes turn golden "you realized that it was just a trick?" His voice was rough and Harry tried to stay calm. Suddenly Remus sprung up "why didn't you go and learn bloody Occlumency, it could've saved us all!" Harry was shocked from the sudden outburst and he quickly slid off the couch and too his feet, but didn't dare go near Remus "you're right, I should have and… And I'm sorry for the damage –".

"Sorry doesn't cut it; you took him away from me!"

"I know, and I never intended on doing so!"

Remus snarled at him and lunged forward, his hands wrapping around Harry's throat, Harry quickly gripped onto the older man's wrist in an attempt to stop him. But he was thrown to the ground. Harry looked up in complete fear at hi professor as he watched him cast a locking and silencing spell over the room "you'll pay for this" he heard Remus say before he was upon him. Harry's head was spinning as his head smash back onto the wooden polished floor of the living room. Remus's whole body was crushing him, but that also meant that he couldn't move. He felt Remus trailing kisses down his neck, which confused Harry so much "Remus?" he replied and Remus all so roughly pressed him back down "hush, don't annoy me" he growled before continuing to trail kisses around his neck area. Harry then understood, Remus was using him "Remus, that's enough" Harry said forcefully but his professor held on tightly to him, Harry grew angry. Truth be told, he had a crush on Remus and was aware of his relationship with Sirius, but he never wanted Sirius out of the picture because he loved Sirius as well "Remus…Remus! REMUS, THAT'S ENOUGH, NOW GET THE FUCK OFF ME, I DON'T WANNA FEEL LIKE SIRIUS'S REPLACEMENT!" Remus instantly jumped back from Harry, clearly shocked from the young wizard's outburst, Harry sat up, and tears were streaming down his cheeks "I don't want to be Sirius's replacement!" He yelled before getting up, breaking the locking spell and rushing out, ignoring the cries from Remus. Tonks was in the kitchen when she saw Harry rush past and she quickly got to her feet and poked her head out into the hall, watching Harry as he rushed up the stairs. She heard a shuffling noise to her right and she looked over to see Remus coming out from the living room looking quite upset "it happened?" She gave him a pained expression; she knew what Remus had done because he had done the exact same thing to her. Remus looked at her with so much hurt and she sighed. Remus and Harry both went to her when in need, so she was aware of Harry's love interest in Sirius _and_ Remus. But Harry had begged Tonks not to tell Remus and Sirius or anyone else, she looked over Remus, knowing that she couldn't say the hidden "just, don't do it again, you're gonna damage Harry" was all she said, but she knew that she shouldn't have said it when she saw his eyes blazing "oh so you're sticking up for him are you? Haven't you forgotten that he's the reason that Sirius's is dead?" Remus snapped at her and at that moment she hit him hard across the face "Remus, that's enough, Sirius was the one who decided to come with you to save Harry, and Harry didn't know that it was a fake vision" she stopped Remus before he could jump in "yes I agree that he should have kept up with his Occlumency lessons, but even if he did, he had only just started, so he wouldn't have mastered the skill on top. So don't you go blaming him for this, it was an accident, it's killing him as much as it's killing you!" She tried to catch some air and she stared at Remus who was purely shocked "just, go out and get some fresh air Remus, you need it" was all she said before she turned and left him in the hallway.

Harry wiped the tears away, he wanted it to happen, but he just couldn't get _that_ feeling of it away, the feeling of being used as a replacement for Sirius. He punched the pillow in frustration, if only he could tell Remus his feelings, but it was too hard. What if Remus shunned him, which would kill him quickly, Harry sighed and quickly grabbed his cloak, he was gonna talk to Ron, he was mainly there for Harry when he needed him. He went to the fireplace and accessed the Floo.  
Ron wasn't in the living room, but Ginny was, she gave him a smile "hey Harry" she stopped smiling when she could see that he had been crying "what's wrong are you hurt?" She put the book down that she was reading and went over to comfort him, if Ron wasn't around, there was Ginny. "Remus tried to… He… he tried to do it with me" he stammered Ginny knew what he was talking about and wrapped her arms around him "are you alright… But didn't you want it?" She asked with confusion and Harry nodded "yes I wanted it, but the thing it, I had a feeling that he was just using me as a replacement for Sirius" Harry said as he wiped the tears away "oh god, this sucks big time" she replied "I know, and I don't know what to do, first he went off at me and told me that it was my fault that Sirius was dead and then the next thing we were on the floor and he was kissing my neck!" Harry blurted out and Ginny tutted "man, well I don't know if Remus has the same feelings as you, but you ought to wait and see" she said softly and Harry gently smiled at her "thanks Gin, you're pretty good at this stuff".

"I'm always good at this stuff, now run along home" she pushed him to the fireplace and Harry looked back with one last smile and flooed back home.  
Remus wasn't in the house though which disappointed Harry by quite a bit. He sighed and sat down in the kitchen; Tonks had come in with an empty mug and smiled "oh you're back… Where did you go? Remus went out for a walk, he needed it" she said and Harry nodded, he'll just have to wait until he would get back. "Harry, are you alright?" Tonks suddenly asked and Harry looked up at her "uh… Do you really want to know?"

"I don't need to be told, I know what happened" she could see the shock fill his face "he did it to me as well not that long ago, I know" she looked at him sadly as she sat down "he really loved Sirius… But I don't know if he loves you in anyway though" she said and Harry sighed in defeat, maybe there was no way. He felt Tonks touch him gently on the shoulder "but don't worry, he might like you sooner, just keep trying" she smiled at him. Harry looked at his hands and shook the odd feeling off his shoulders, he was gonna try and go for Remus, no matter what, he just had to wait first.


End file.
